


The Bar

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Earth-2, F/M, Fluff, Secrets Revealed, spark of romance, your doppleganger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You walk into a bar and find a moody (and secretive) Harrison Wells. It be irritating for him if you stuck around...</p>
<p>
  <i>This piece is inspired by the bar/cafe scene in The Flash 2x07</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bar

**Author's Note:**

> I need to get these stories out my system. Harrison fics are just flooding my mind at the moment. Hopefully, they'll take a break during the hiatus. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> _I don't own the characters or The Flash. I merely guided the storyline through the speedforce._   
>  _A/n: In this story, you are Barry Allen’s older sibling and the best detective at the CCPD._

  
[](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/ShEryqHNWys/hqdefault.jpg)

  
Walking into the dimly lit bar, you searched through the crowd for someone in particular. While doing so, you happened to catch the attention of quite a few men who, unfortunately, didn’t know you were a detective. Not bothering to talk to the voices that called out to you or arrest the wolf-whistlers, you continued through the boozy atmosphere until you spotted a familiar black jacket and cap by the bar. 

“A detective and a scientist walk into a bar” You smiled as you took a seat and placed your handbag on the countertop. Harrison glanced at you and sighed. He didn’t want to be with anyone. He’d rather just sit on his own and down his failure with alcohol. 

“Shouldn’t you be with Barry?” he asked, taking a sip of his drink. You nodded and held your hand up to the barman to order your drink. 

“He just went to sleep so I thought I’d get a drink.” You replied and turned your chair to face him properly and entertained yourself with Harrison’s not-so-subtle expression of irritation at your presence.

“What are the odds that you come to my favourite bars?” 

“Aren’t you supposed to be a respected detective?” Harrison asked bluntly as he scribbled on his paper. You chuckled and was handed two shot glasses. You passed one over to Harrison and he frowned at it.

“Yeah well, even the best detectives need a place to unwind.” You told him. 

“What’s this?”

“It’s what I call ‘a very long day where my plan didn’t work out’.” You smiled. Harrison picked up the drink and followed your lead as you tipped your head back and consumed the liquid. You both scrunched your faces as the drink burned the backs of your throats and delivered quite a buzz.

“That’s something I never had before.” Harrison said impressively.

“You’re welcome.” You winked and put you glass down. Harrison looked at you and smirked at the rare, fun side of the detective who was constantly nipping at the back of his heels. His gaze held on for longer than it should have and caught your attention.

“What?” You wondered curiously.

“Nothing. You just remind me of someone.”

“My Earth-2 counterpart? Harry, you keep avoiding the topic. Be honest, what is she like?” You asked. Harrison had always strayed from the path of talking about the version of you on his Earth and the mystery ate at you. You had asked Jay the same question but the Crimson Comet Now that you were out of the labs and, somewhat buzzed, maybe he’d divulge a bit more.

“She’s dead.”

That wasn’t quite what you had in mind but it was good to know that your doppelganger no longer existed. 

“I made the mistake of falling in love you and Zoom drove his hand through your heart because he already had leverage.” Harrison explained. Shaking his head to move past the haunting images in his mind, he grabbed his drink and took a larger swig. You let out the breath you were holding and pursed your lips.

“Intense.” 

“It’s not funny.” 

“I didn’t say it was.” You defended and rested your hands on the countertop when a thought struck. “Wait, is this why you’re so cold around me?”

“Partly.”

“Harry, quite like how you’re not the Reverse Flash, I’m not (Y/n). And I know Zoom stole two things that are precious to you but, just like how you watched (Y/n) die on your Earth and then found me here, you’ll find your daughter too.” 

Your optimism seemed to have captivated Harrison as he watched you speak. You sounded so much like the one he fell in love with, the only difference was that, here, you were bolder and more headstrong – qualities that were his weak points. Nodding at the imparted wisdom, Harrison smiled.

“Thank you.” 

“Anytime.” You nodded and called for the bartender once more while looking at Harrison. “What do you say to another drink?”


End file.
